


Another Now

by timearound



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timearound/pseuds/timearound
Relationships: Emilia Clarke/Kit Harington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Another Now

When Emilia wakes up, the other side of the bed is cold.  
She reaches her hand, still with her eyes closed, big smile on her face, and touches the soft white sheets that cover her bed.  
Still over the clouds of sleep, she tries to open her eyes when her hand impacts with nothing but emptiness.  
Her eyes open suddenly and sees herself alone on the bed.  
It was all a dream.  
It was too beautiful to be real.  
As if that would ever happen, anyway.

Emilia should have imagined and woke up right straight away.  
It was too good to be true, to be honest.  
She got up and looked to her schedule of the day.  
The casting for the movie.  
She has read the argument of the movie and she has liked it.  
Is similar to one of her favorite movies, also, which she thinks it had a potential thing for her to choose to present to the casting.  
And well... To her life as well in a way, too.  
She has been chossing her proyects very carefully, all of this past time.  
A part of her feels nervous. Another part of her is excited.  
She gets up and starts walking down her home.  
She makes for herself a cup of green tea.  
Phone on hand, she checks the morning news, as she usually does.  
Reading the usually news of the messed up world, distracted and really not paying that much attention, she at first lost the headline.  
Something in her mind switched, and she came back to reality, and she went up in the page and came with the headline again.  
Breath one time, let out a breath, she thought, reminding herself in the exercise of breathing she did.  
Emilia had to sit down on the chair next to her, as she quickly scanned the words the headlines were showing on her phone.  
Her hand was on her mouth and she felt her heart beat faster for something at first she couldn't register what it was.  
But there it was.

Star Actor Kit Harington and his wife Rose Leslie split up! A little baby is between them. Details below - E!News  
Divorce is on the way! Kit Harington, who was on, to name a few, on Game Of Thrones and The Eternal from Marvel, files for divorce from Rose Leslie, who he met on the set of Game Of Thrones as well. They had a baby last year. - People Magazine.  
Kit Harington has filed for divorce to Rose Leslie. The pair had been married for over 3 years and they had a baby last year. - Harper's Bazaar.  
Hollywood's couple breaks! Kit Harington is divorcing Rose Leslie, soon to be ex-wife! And their baby? - Celebrities Magazine.  
Breaking News: Divorce between Kit Harington and Rose Leslie, with a child in between. - Fox News

The cup she has on her hands slips away and it breaks on the floor.  
She is stunned.  
She grips the phone strong in her hands, trying to grab at something, anything.  
Her eyes stung and she doesn't know why. Maybe from the rush of emotions she feels running through her body right now.  
A gasp escapes her full lips.  
Her muscles are tense.  
She walks a few steps, a bit unstable on her feet and reaches the sofa.  
She raises her blue eyes as her phone lands in between the cushions with soft sounds.  
Emilia stays there, standing, looking at the wall, as her mind still fights to think and connect with her heart.  
They both haven't spoke in almost two years now, anyway.


End file.
